


In the Summer Time

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [13]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scripps prompted in comment_fic Leverage, Eliot, food/smell that he associates with summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Summer Time

Eliot loved walking though the farmers markets and seeing all the fresh fruits and vegetables straight from people's gardens. He always came away with herbs and vegetables for his own personal use. 

What he loved most were all the berries. Blue Berries. Red Raspberries. Blackberries. Picking up multiple flats of each, he had plans for freezing, making jams and his favourite cobblers. Which he'd bring in to share with the others.

He knew he could have all of this brought to the pub from their distributor and probably would for the summer menu but this was different, this was fresh, organic, didn't need to be washed because it hadn't been sprayed with chemicals. He could just bake away and lose himself in the scent of the fruit as it bubbled away in the oven using his special recipe for cobbler that had been passed down from his great grandmother. He hadn't known when he'd spent those forced summers with his great grandmother helping her put up things from the garden that years later as he remade his life to once again be one of the good guys and in his own way make amends for the things he'd done in his past that he'd repeat that bit of his childhood and those summer memories would become cherished.


End file.
